


Cover -- Truth May Vary

by thewaysinwhich



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4181271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewaysinwhich/pseuds/thewaysinwhich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cover for Truth May Vary</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover -- Truth May Vary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amalnahurriyeh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amalnahurriyeh/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Truth May Vary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081964) by [amalnahurriyeh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amalnahurriyeh/pseuds/amalnahurriyeh). 



for amalnahurriyeh


End file.
